This invention relates in general to vehicle passenger restraint systems, and in particular to a portable seatbelt device for use in vehicles such as buses and the like.
Buses and other similar vehicles generally are not equipped with seatbelts. This makes it dangerous for passengers in the bus (e.g., school children) by exposing them to possible injuries from being thrown about due to sudden movements of the bus and/or when the bus is involved in an accident.
What is needed is a portable, inexpensive, durable, compact, light-weight, seatbelt device integrated into a carrying case for use on buses or the like, which is easy for the user to connect and disconnect to various types of vehicle seats, to safely and securely restrain a person to the seat during movements of the vehicle that would otherwise cause the person to be displaced from the seat in the absence of the portable seatbelt device.